ArchReaperN7
ArchReaperN7 (Real Name: Josiah Lee), is one of the founders of PressAForStupidity (originally Omega4Productions) as well as one of the two directors of the Reaper films. He is largely a gamer, but is also a writer on FanFiction.net, an actor, and performs martial arts. Biography Early Life Josiah was born in Victoria, Australia on August 3, 1997. At the time he lived in Belgrave. This remained the same until when he was four years old, and he moved to Emerald, where he would spend his life for the next 13 years. In 2003, he went to kindergarten. A few months later, he was presented with his first gaming console; his cherished PlayStation 2, along with a copy of Jak II. Not only was it the beginning of his gaming life, but it was also the first console he ever owned, as well as the first game he ever played. ArchReaperN7 described his first experience with Jak II as nothing less than pure torture. "When I first played Jak II, I fucking hated it. When it came to my first game, I was hopeless. I couldn't even pass the first level, and as far as I was concerned, passing that level was my number one goal in life. 'I need to pass that level! I will pass it!' But I couldn't. There was always this one section I could never get past. This one bit that required me to superjump to reach the ledge, and I, being the idiot I was, '' ''didn't realize that I simply wasn't timing myself right, and convinced myself the game was full of shit. I hated it. I cried, I sulked, and I screamed. But I kept coming back. It wouldn't be for another two years, but when I came back, I passed that level. And a decade later, I have the entire franchise. When I look back on Jak II, I make that a landmark: that's where my gaming life began. That's where ArchReaperN7 was born." There was also Josiah's first encounter with ESRB ratings. Just a few months after getting back into Jak II, his parents offered to get him a second game for his console. So when they got there Josiah, being the naturally violent asshole he was, immediately chose, out of all the games he could have, a game called Warhammer 40k: Fire Warrior. "I remember the look on my mum's face when I asked if I could get it. It said 'why that game? All these games, and he chooses the ones with skulls and fire and death on the cover?' My dad just grinned and told me that I couldn't get it because it was MA15, and I was clearly nowhere near old enough for that. In the end, I got a racing game called Juice or something. Later, I would get Timesplitters III, a game I will also call one of my favourite video games." '' When Josiah was seven, he entered Primary School in Prep, where he proceeded to meet his long term primary school friend, Dragon Blaze and later, although not friends at first, Monochrome Palette and SirRay. By this point, Josiah already had Timesplitters III, Jak II (as well as Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) and Juice, although he was only halfway through Jak II and three quarters into the J&D TPL. Basically, he was well into his life as a gamer, and was already making his way towards getting an Xbox. This was roundabout the same time that Jak 3 was released, a game that Josiah not only desired, but desperately wanted. But, being the unemployed school kid that he was, he had to rely on pocket money, which wasn't going to get him far. So it was a waiting game, and for the year and a half, he would save up for that one game he desired. ''"Waiting to get Jak 3, I remember, was torture. Absolute hell. I'd watch the trailers over and over, all the gameplay content, even the promotional videos, even the damn boxart. I wanted that game so badly it hurt. You know those kind of dreams where, in real life, you want something so bad that your dreams make you believe you already have it, and then when you wake up, you realize you don't? Yet they seem so real? That was the dreams I had. I kept dreaming I had Jak 3 and I was playing it, and then I'd wake up, and I still wouldn't. In the end, I did eventually get it, but now that I look back, I think that was the kind of unhealthy obsession that has parents spooked. And I can understand that. Do I believe they're justified? Hell no. I'm still a gamer, and in forty years time, I will be a gamer, and when I'm in an elderly home, I'll still be a gamer. Its a lifestyle." Gaming Days (2007-2010) In the last few years of Primary School; between 2007 and 2010, Josiah had become a complete gamer and his friendship circle, some of which would eventually form the backbone of PressAForStupidity, only grew. In Grade 4 (2008), he met and befriended wikedmike19 and, later, Fluffy179. At this point, Josiah and Monochrome Palette had further distanced themselves, until eventually they shared almost no contact, with Monochrome even moving to a different school for the entirety of Grade 5 (2009). It was also at this point that he now possessed a PlayStation 2 as well as an Xbox, and even owned a PSP, which he acquired for the sole purpose of being able to get the game Daxter, and would later obtain copy of Resistance: Retribution when it came out in 2009, which would later make him a fan of the Resistance series, despite never owning a PlayStation console outside of a PSP and PS2. He also obtained a copy of Jak X: Combat Racing for his 2007 birthday, leaving up to date, at that time, with his beloved franchise. By this point, he also neck deep in the Ratchet and Clank series, and many other PS2 games such as SOCOM Navy SEALs and Warhammer 40k: Fire Warrior. He also played Turok: Evolution and both Star Wars Battlefront games, the last two of which he played on PC. He was also beginning to sink into his roots as an Xbox fan, with his first series being Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. However, a game that would remain his favourite series on Xbox and in general he played on PC, which was called Halo: Combat Evolved. His interest in Halo actually began when his friend Dragon Blaze mentioned it to him, saying that he'd find the game interesting and that it was about 'killing aliens and stuff.' So he did, and he finished the game in two days on Easy difficulty, before once again finishing it on Normal, and again on Heroic. By the end, he was playing online matches almost constantly. His love for Halo began with that game. It was this that later lead to him purchasing Halo 2 Limited Edition for the Xbox, both games of which he still has today. His roots as an Xbox fan fermented his choice in video games, and he went by naming himself 'AlphaNova117' as his official gamertag, one he carried into Halo 2 when he made an account. Around this time was also when his PS2 failed and had to be replaced. His original was the bulky original version, and his new one was a PS2 Slim; a console he continues to use today and still has, albeit not in its prime. His choice of games was largely broadened by his parents slackened attitude towards the games he played; as long as it didn't involve R18 games (which didn't exist in Australia at this time anyway), he could play it. At this point, he began to pester his parents for the ability to acquire an Xbox 360, so that he could get Halo 3 when it came out later in the year when he was in Grade 3. This did not end well, and it would not be until he was in Grade 6 that he was able to even get a 360, but after that, he would hold it as his favourite console for a many decades after, even when the Xbox One had come out. In 2009, the last official game of the Jak and Daxter franchise was released, Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. From here, Josiah had to decide whether he wanted to buy it on PS2 or PSP, as the game came out on both consoles. In the end, he weighed it based on which one he used the least, and bought it on PSP (a device he only had two games on previously: Daxter and Resistance). Once he purchased it, he essentially had the entire J&D franchise. Despite what many critics spoke of it, Josiah enjoyed the game immensely, especially with its new gameplay style compared to other Jak and Daxter games. However, he was in agreement that it was nowhere near as good as the other games, and holds firm to the belief, even today, that Jak II, his first gaming experience, was by far the best in the series, with Jak 3 as a close second. During the same year, Halo Wars had come out on February, and later in the year, trailers for Halo 3: ODST would be displayed, games that he really wanted, but could not get (lack of sufficient money and a 360 were the main factors in this). It wouldn't be until a trip in Darwin in 2011 that he got a copy of Halo Wars, and he received a copy of Halo 3 ODST when he got his Xbox 360, along with the Halo 3 Mythic Disk and Forza Motorsport 4 (a game he later sold). It was also during this year that Josiah would delve away from PlayStation and begin to play more Xbox, with the odd bout of PC gaming, as he was still deeply engrossed in Star Wars Battlefront 2 at this point, even four years post-release. Come 2010, and Josiah was in his final year of Primary School; Grade 6. At this point, he was entirely an Xbox fan, as well as a developing PC elitist (managing to acquire copies of Starlancer and Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds). He also got his Xbox 360 on his birthday (and just in time too; he managed to grab the latest version; the Slim), along with a copy of Halo 3 ODST. After this, he would then go out and buy the campaign version of Halo 3, and later buy Halo Legends, an anime adaptation of the gaming series. All of this was around the same time Halo Reach was announced, a game Josiah followed almost religiously. He wanted it, his parents knew this, but he still didn't have a job, and therefore couldn't buy as he didn't have the money. And when it came down to it, and Halo Reach was released in September of the same year, he was unable to preorder or buy it. Luckily for him, he got it for his birthday the very next year. By the end of the year, Josiah had graduated from Primary School with wikedmike19, Dragon Blaze, Fluffy179, SirRay and Monochrome Palette, and would all go to Emerald Secondary College the very next year, where they continue to go. By this point, Josiah had set up his Xbox Live account on his 360, renaming himself 'elitegoose3000.' Gaming Criticism (2010-2014) In 2011, Josiah, along with wikedmike19, Dragon Blaze, Monochrome Palette, SirRay and Fluffy179 started Year 7. It would be here that he met SeaBass, BralessGamer, Brynne45 and Mouse. However, this does not mean they got off on good terms. Initially, Josiah did not start on friendly terms with SeaBass, and rarely spoke with him, and his contact with BralessGamer was reserved, and with Mouse, it was almost non-existent. He wouldn't make direct contact with Brynne45 until 2014, well into Year 10. As the years went by and developed, so did his gaming skills and arsenal. He upgraded his PC to keep up with the current specs, he bought more games for his 360 (including Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary and Halo 4 when they came out), including games such as Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4 , Alien: Isolation, Crysis, Batman Arkham Asylum, Batman Arkham City, Batman Arkham Origins, etc. It was also around his tenure in Year 8 that he discovered the series Mass Effect; a close second in terms of his favourite franchises, with Halo always holding the top. "Mass Effect. Noone can doubt how much I '''love '''RPGs. Being able to shape your character, to choose your path...that's a video game. That's true fun. Halo is fantastic and all, but it doesn't have that aspect. That freedom. Bungie sets you off on a linear path and says 'kill a bunch of guys to reach that area, kill a few more, cutscene. Rinse and repeat, finish the level. Now continue and do the same.' With Mass Effect, its more like 'you can kill that bunch of guys if you want to, but you can also talk your way out of it, or avoid having to by simply not doing that level.' There's exploration, there's '''life. '''That's why I fell in love with Mass Effect. Its funny actually. I had two encounters with Mass Effect. The first time was when I saw the first Mass Effect in JB-HI-FI, but back then, when I first saw it, I was went 'meh' and walked away; I was disinterested. Too deep in Halo to care about other games. 'Then, awhile later, I saw it. I was at Harvey Norman; my parents were looking at a new TV after our first totalled. I looked around, and eventually got bored, deciding to watch the game trailers on the big screen above me. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 was the first. And then it came. The trailer for Mass Effect 2. I thought to myself 'that game looks awesome!' And when those words came on, I was like 'what the fuck have I been missing out on. A month later, my mum takes me back to JB-HI-FI to get a game, and I see it: the first Mass Effect. It was a choice between that and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and I think its fair to say which one I took is pretty obvious. Ever since then, I've been in love with Mass Effect. A year later, I bought Mass Effect 2, and when Mass Effect 3 was announced, I preordered it as soon as I could. Hell, I even got Infiltrator on my iPod Touch. 'And today, I eagerly await what Bioware has in store for the next installment, although skeptical." In 2014, Josiah, after an inner battle, finally bought the Xbox One, not because he believed it was a good console, but because of his devotion to the Halo franchise and his understanding that he needed to evolve with the gaming market. Later, he preordered and acquired a copy of Halo: The Master Chief Collection, and his Xbox One came with copies of LEGO Marvel Superheroes and Forza Motorsport 5. He even preordered Destiny, although his enjoyment of that game was less than what he expected. Between this he stepped up to the plate as a FanFiction writer and joined Gemco, to increase his skills in acting. He also began to develop his critical mind, getting to the point where he would play games and actively review them, either on Gamestop or to his friends in person. This mindset would eventually give way to the idea of ArchReaperN7's Game Reviews series, followed by a series of a similiar name for movies and TV series. This gives him a place to vent when it comes to his more violent opinions on video games (none more prominent than his anger towards EA). Around this time period, Omega4Productions was created. The main reason behind its creation was due to a short period of rivalry between him and wikedmike19, with Josiah founding Omega4, and wikedmike19 forming WaffleStudios139 with Dragon Blaze and Fluffy179. This division would last for a couple of years, and only ended when both parties reconciled. After this, Omega4 and WaffleStudios went dormant, both becoming ordinary channels. Reconciled, ArchReaperN7 made amends with his friends, and life returned to normal. PressAForStupidity (2014-present) By this point, he had changed his name from elitegoose3000 to MaSsWeApOnTestX and eventually to ArchReaperN7. While the original reasons behind his sudden want to return to making a gaming channel is forgotten, what is known is that a meeting between Josiah, wikedmike19, Fluffy179, Monochrome Palette and SeaBass led to the idea that they could revitalize Omega4Productions, but with new membership and ideas. With this, the idea went ahead, and Omega4Productions was reborn, and later, SirRay, BralessGamer, Dragon Blaze and AnimePsycho16.5 joined the group. When called for its first meeting, the group chose from a list of over four dozen possible names on what to rename the group (Omega4 was a relic and the group decided it was no longer valid). In the end, the name PressAForStupidity was chosen, voted on, and elected. It would be in 2015 when Brynne45 and Mouse joined the group. The idea for the Reaper was also developed in 2015. Josiah later preordered Halo 5: Guardians, which is due to release on October 27, 2015. Life Gaming Life Being a hardcore gamer, ArchReaperN7 has a wide array of video games in his arsenal, ranging from science fiction to fantasy, FPS to RPGs to MMOs. While he can't exactly call one particular device his gaming choice, he does have a natural affinity for the Xbox, especially his Xbox 360. He remains largely skeptical towards his Xbox One, repeatedly claiming that he 'only bought the console for Halo, nothing else.' Otherwise, he is not a fan of what many are calling the 'Xbone.' He also plays on PC and occasionally returns to his PlayStation 2 and PSP for games such as Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Turok and Resistance Retribution. He also has an account on Steam, although that account has since been rebooted due to prior issues. He is currently in possession of both Halo: Spartan games (Assault and Strike), as well as both Star Wars Battlefronts, Starlancer, Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds, Skyrim, Elder Scrolls Online, Guild Wars 2, etc. Fanfiction.net Martial Arts Role in PressAForStupidity ArchReaperN7 fills the role of de facto leader of the group, as well as its founder. While he did co-found it with the rest of the group, it is more accurate to say that he co-founded it with Monochrome Palette, as the idea came to them first, and the group formed after that. He also plays as Avniel Sheperd in the upcoming film, the Reaper (Film). ArchReaper plans to do multiple review and walkthrough series, although none of these have come to fruitition yet. Trivia *ArchReaperN7 has gone through four names before he reached his current name, but is likely to change it again. When he first got an Xbox, he was named AlphaNova117, an account he still possesses but does not use. He passed this account onto his Xbox 360. However, when he got Xbox Live, he changed it to elitegoose3000, a name that many friends of his have said was 'his best name' and have made repeated attempts to make him change his name back. Later, by whatever demon possessed him, he changed his name to MaSsWeApOnTestX, one that did not last long, and was eventually changed to his current name; ArchReaperN7. On YouTube, he had a separate account called SterileQuarian7, but this did not affect his gaming life. He currently has plans to either change it back to elitegoose3000 or a new gamertag, but has not acted yet. *Avniel Sheperd, a character ArchReaperN7 plays as in the movie the Reaper, is largely based off his actual personality, although he is alot more humorous than portrayed. References